More than a Medical Friendship
by zombleangel
Summary: Angel Wing is an Emergency Medical Responder, just like her family. Her parents died when she was very young, so her aunt, uncle, and cousins took her in and taught her everything they know in the EMT field. She is getting ready for college and has her license. What if the vehicle she chooses is no ordinary vehicle at all? Perhaps it is more then meets the optic. (Ratchet x OC)
1. Chapter 1- Meeting Ratchet part 1

**Authors note: I thought that since it is Holloween I would post a little early this week.**

"In three months I start college," Angel told herself. She walked up to her uncleMax and told him, "I need a vehicle to drive, I already have my license, and everyone in the family had ambulances of their own, so can we please go to an ambulance dealership this weekend, look around and perhaps test drive a few?" Angel pleaded with her puppy dog look. A look even her uncle can't resist.

"You know I can't say no to that look, alright let's go!" Uncle Max said enthusiastically as he got his keys.

A few minutes later Angel got out of her uncle's ambulance and looked around at the variety of ambulances. She couldn't believe how many there were. There were ambulances as far as the eye can see.

Angel got to test drive three.

The first one was to stiff felt like sitting on bricks.

The second one was too soft which caused her to sink into the seat.

The third one was PERFECT! Angel could reach the pedals and the steering wheel, that is when she noticed the insignia. "You are a unique one aren't you?" Angel mumbled to herself, rubbing the steering wheel.

Her uncle and the saleswoman walked up to the ambulance she was in.

"I've never seen that ambulance, let me check my inventory". The saleswoman told them.

"No need to do that ." Angel cut in. "I can take it off your hands now for $6,000," The saleswoman thought about the offer for a minute before she replied. "Deal, it's yours".

They shook on it. Angel was ecstatic about her purchase.

After Angel and her uncle arrived at their home, "I will leave you to bond with your ambulance" Uncle Max said as he headed in to prepare dinner.

The rest of the family was in the house so it was just Angel and her vehicle.

"Now what am I going to name you ?" Angel asked herself tapping on her chin.

"Hmm..., Oh I know, Ray Chet."

She was about to head in, that's when she heard a voice,

"Good to make your acquaintance Angel. My name is Ratchet. Although you can call me Ray if you would like." Ratchet told his charge.

"Pleasure to be in your acquaintance Ray "Angel told her vehicle.

"Uncle, I'm going for a drive ok?" Angel told her uncle.

"Okay, be back before dinner, have fun and be safe," he replied.

Angel hopped into Ray and the duo took off down the road.

"I'm going to take you somewhere where you can see me in my bipedal form. Is that ok?" Ray asked Angel.

"I'm ok with that, I promise not to scream," she replied.

"Alright, if you say so." Ratchet replied skeptically.

They arrived at an abandoned hospital. Angel hopped out and stood a safe distance away so Ratchet could transform. After Ratchet transformed to his bipedal form he stood 20 feet tall and looked down to Angel.

"Wow" is all she could say.

"You don't seem frightened." Ratchet said as his charge as he bent down to her level. Angel was so shocked to see Ratchet in his true form she just shook her head silently.

Ratchet and Angel spent a few hours to get to know each other.

The time seemed to fly by. Angel looked at her watch, it showed 7:00 pm- dinner. "Oh my, it's dinner time I need to get home." Ratchet transformed and told her to hop in.

A few minutes later they arrived at Angels house.

"Sorry, I'm late Uncle Max." Angel said she raced into the house. Before she did though she asked Ratchet, "Can we do this again sometime, so I can meet your team ?"

"Sure, how about the weekend ?" Ratchet asked his charge.

"Sounds good." Angel replied as she headed in for dinner.

To be continued...

 **Authors note: This chapter is longer than I expected so I will break the chapter up in parts.**

 **Please review. Happy Holloween Everyone!**

 **\- zombleangel**


	2. Chapter 2- Meeting Ratchet part 2

**Authors note: this is the second part of More than a medical friendship.**

 **Enjoy!**

When the weekend came around Angel was ready to meet Ratchet 's team.

The doorbell rang and Uncle Max answered it . When the door opened a 6ft man stood. Uncle Max asked the man, "Can I help you?"

"Yes, Is this the Wings residence? " Ray asked.

" Yes, it is." Uncle Max replied.

"My name is Dr. Chet and I was curious, Do you know if Angel is here?" Ray asked.  
"Wait here while I go get her." Uncle Max told Dr. Chet.

Uncle Max went to knock on Angel's door. "Angel you have a visitor." uncle Max told his niece through her door.


	3. Chapter 3- Meeting Dr Chet

**Authors note this chapter is actually the second chapter of the story.**

 **hope you enjoy!**

"Coming Uncle Max," Angel said as she bounced down the stairs.

When she got to her living room she saw a man around forty wearing an orange and white jacket with matching pants with some sort of emblem sitting on the couch.

"Hello sir, How may I help you?" Angel asked the visitor.

"Hello young one, Are you Angel Wings?" the visitor asked.

"I am she," Angel replied.

The visitor stood up and walked towards her. The visitor outstretched his hand in hopes of Angel doing the same. Ratchet's holoform introduced himself. " I'm Dr. Ray Chet."

It took Angel a little while to register the name. Dr. Ray Chet = Ratchet.

"Good to meet you, Dr. Chet," she replied. Taking his hand and shaking it.

"So, are you ready for that tour of the hospital I promised you?" Dr. Chet asked.

"Ready!" Angel replied excitedly heading for the door.

"Be safe Angel- " Aunt Amore started to say but her niece cut in. "- Call you if anything goes wrong, will do Aunt Amore," Angel said as she closed the door behind her.

When Angel got into Ray, Dr. Chet's holoform dissipated into thin air, but his voice was coming from the radio.

"Whoa, Ratchet what just happened?" Angel asked shocked.

"Sorry if I spoked you, Angel, that was my holoform, once it got close enough to my alt-mode its particles dissipated and my voice transferred over " Ratchet explained.

"Oh, I get it now," Angel replied shaking her head in understanding.


	4. Chapter 4- Introduction to Team Prime

**Author's note: This is the third chapter of More than a medical friendship.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **/**

Angel got into the drivers side and placed the key into the ignition.

"Do you want to drive with the siren on?" Ratchet asked his charge.

"Yes please." She replied enthusiastically.

/

A few hours later Ratchet told Angel that they had arrived at the base but when he looked at Angel she was fast asleep. Ratchet pulled in and saw his team standing in their bipedal forms. 'Oh boy , this will be fun.' he thought.

"There you are Ratchet." Bumblebee said. Ratchet stayed in his alt mode quietly and did not say a word.

"Ratchet, any bot in there ?" Smokescreen asked knocking on the medics roof. Still nothing.

" Hey, I have an idea," WheelJack told the team.

"Go for it." Bulk suggested pointing to the medic.

"Hey doc-bot, I destroyed the med bay, wait for it, wait for it.

3..

2..

1..

Wheeljack said bringing 3 fingers up and counting down stepping away in case Ratchet was in his throwing wench mood. /

"1 I told you not to call me doc-bot, 2 don't touch the med-bay!" Ratchet yelled , his engine roared angrily , waking Angel up.

"Hmm, Ratchet are we*yawn* there yet?" Angel asked waking up and stretching from her nap.

"We have arrived Angel." Ratchet replied.

"Oh good, I can meet your team," Angel said as she rubbed sleep boogers from her eye tear ducts. Angel hopped out and was astounded by the size of the base.

When Ratchet transformed into his bipedal mode she backed into him, freighted by his teammates.

"Ratchet, you have a human with you." Smokescreen points out.

"Gee, thanks Captain Obvious." Ratchet replied in an annoying tone.

"It is ok Angel, no one will hurt you. " Ratchet told his charge in a soothing tone, he put his servo down palm up. Angel got the hint and climbed on. Once she was safe atop Ratchets shoulder he introduces her to everyone.

"Angel I would like you to meet Optimus, Arcee Smokescreen, Bumblebee and Bulkhead." Ratchet told his charge pointing to each of his teammates. "I almost forgot, these three are Jack, Miko, and Raf." he said pointing to each of team Primes allies.

"Pleasure to be in your acquaintance Team Prime." Angel said as she looked around the team.

"Pleasure to be in your acquaintance Angel." the team said in unison.

 **/**

 **Authors Note: Well, that was chapter three. Please review, follow and favorite. I have a poll on the top of my profile if you want to check it out.**

 **\- zombleangel**


	5. Chapter 5- Decode and Synth-En pt 1

**Authors note: this is the fourth chapter of the story. oh, I forgot to mention that I started writing this story three months before I started college.**

 **Anyway, Enjoy Decode and Synth-En.**

 **/**

When Angel turned around on Ratchet's shoulder something caught her eye. For a mere second her eyes flashed a brilliant blue almost a Cybertronian blue. Ratchet was the only one who saw Angels eye color change. No one else noticed it.

When Angel asked Ratchet a question it snapped him out of his stupor.

"Hey Ratchet, what is that?" Angel asked, pointing to a group of monitors showing groups of symbols moving horizontally. Ratchet turned around facing the monitors, he looked down and saw his charge with a curious look in her eyes.

"That … is the entire Icon Database, it is in Cybertronian. I do not know if you can understand it, but we have been trying to decode and crack it for months now..." Ratchet explained.

"And no avail?" Angel filled in. Ratchet shakes his helm.

Ratchet placed Angel on the scaffold so he could show her something else.

"Now where is it?" Ratchet asked himself as he was searching the Medbay. "Aha! , There it is." Ratchet exclaimed as he picked up a canister filled with a glowing green substance.

"What is that?" Angel asked as she pointed to the canister.

"This, this my dear Angel. This … this is Synthetic Energon also known as Synth-En" Ratchet explains and holds the canister up among the light to show its glory.

"Supposedly this will turn the tide of the war in our favor … he said as he lowered it down to him, "As soon as I can figure out how to balance the formula, it is still a bit unstable." he says as he places the canister in its proper place.

"A bit? A bit!" Miko shouts.

"The last time you subject yourself to Senth-En you became a war machine." Miko yells pointing an accusing finger at Ratchet. The others nod in agreement. "Hehe " Ratchet chuckles nervously rubbing the back of his helm.

 **/**

 **Authors note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter of More than a medical Friendship.**

 **Please review, favorite and follow.**

 **Happy Thanksgiving Everyone!**

\- zombleangel


	6. Chapter 6- Decode and synth-En pt 2

**Authors Note: This is the fifth chapter of More than a Medical Friendship. Enjoy.**

 **/**

"It is true, Ratchet did subject himself with the unstable Synth-En formula but to help us when it came to the field, that is in the past now ,and we must learn from our mistakes," Optimus told the team in a confident leader-like voice.

Everyone stood in silence thinking about what the Prime had just said. Then Angel broke the silence by saying, "Perhaps I can understand the Icon Database, and crack it before the enemies have a chance to." she said with confidence looking at Ratchet and Prime with hope sparkling in her eyes. Ratchet held out his servo to Angel.

He asked "Are you sure you are up for this?" concern shining in his optics.

Angel replied, "Positive Ratch, you worry too much." , waving her hand dismissing the question.

"Well alright, If you say so" Ratchet responded holding his charge while he walked to the computer station. He brought her to the database computer that connected to the monitors so that she could start working on it.

 **/**

Ratchet walked into the med-bay with a worried expression etched on his faceplates. Orion Pax saw this and walk into the med-bay to comfort his lifelong friend. Prime placed a comforting servo on Ratchets shoulder and told him.

"Ratchet old friend, do not fret if anyone can do it, Angel can."

Ratchet looked at his lifelong friend and asked "How do you know? "

"That is it, I do not know, although I do have a gut feeling. Trust her Ratchet perhaps she can understand the database better than we can." Prime replied to the medic.

"Maybe," Ray replied under his breath.

 **/** _couple hours later_ **/**

Ratchet went to check on Angel after some hours had passed. As he walked over Angel exclaimed, "And Done!" she stretched and straightened herself from sitting in front of the computer for so long.

"How is the decoding process going Angel? " Ratchet asked his charge.

"I just finished, I decoded the entire database in just two hours," Angel replied to her guardian's question.

Ratchet seemed uncertain, so he looked over her shoulder and sure enough, there was a big green screen rectangle with the words: _**Decoding Process Complete!**_ Angel dusted off her hands and said: "My job is done here, you are welcome."

Ratchet was astounded by what Angel could do. It took months for the team to decode twenty-four sets of the database, while it only took Angel mere hours to decode the entire thing.

He. Had. No. Words.

 **/**

 **Authors Note: Hope you all have ejoyed part 2 of Decode and Synth- En.**

 **Please review , comment, follow and favorite.**

 **-zombleangel out**


	7. Chapter 7- Decode and Synth-En pt 3

**/Authors note: I am posting this chapter early this week because I am celebrating being done with my college finals for the week.**

 **/**

Angel pulled out her cellphone to check the time. That is when she saw six text messages and two missed calls from her cousins , aunt and uncle. Then she looked at the clock , it showed to be twelve o'clock in the morning- midnight , her curfew was at ten o'clock at night.

"Aw, man I was so focused on the database, I did not realize the time. Aunt Amore and Uncle Max are going to be so worried. " Angel told Ratchet as she turned to him.

"Don't worry, you can recharge here and tomorrow morning I can bring you back home, alright? " Ratchet asked his charge.

Angel though over the idea and replied to her guardian.

"Alright, sounds good. " she agreed to head to the couch to lie down, yawning and drifting into a peaceful dream.

 **/**

Come morning Angel awoke to the sounds and lights of the ground bridge powering down. She stretched and looked around her surroundings. She saw Ratchet on the console monitoring the team's sparkbeats.

"Morning Ray."Angel said as she walked to the scaffold. "Where is the everyone?" she asked.

"Morning Angel, the team went on a Recon mission. They should be back .." Ratchet started to explain.

The ground bridge came to life interrupting Ratchet mid-sentence. The first to step out was Bumblebee following him was Arcee then Bulk, Smokescreen, Wheeljack then finally Optimus.

"Now. " Ratchet replied to his charge. "Ratchet, we have everything covered and there are no 'Con sightings , how about you bring Angel home. " Prime suggested.

"Alright."Ratchet replied.

"Ready to go, Angel?" he asked his charge as he noticed her worried expression.

"Ready." Angel replied.

Ratchet transformed into his alt-mode and opened the drivers side door. Angel hopped in and they took off.

/Four hours later /

Angel and Ray arrived home. Angel got out and was instantly tackled by her cousins all asking the same question. "Where were you?"

Then Angel got up and saw her aunt running towards her.

"Angel ,sweetie there you are . Where have you been? We have been worried sick!" Aunt Amore exclaimed hugging her only niece ever so tight.

"Can't breath!" Angel choked out.

"Oh , so sorry sweetie." Aunt Amore released her niece relieved to have her back. Angel saw her uncle walk towards the family clan.

"You forgot to tell them didn't you Uncle Max? " Angel asked looking in directly into her uncle's eyes.

"Hehe , must have slipped my mind." Uncle Max chuckled nervously.

"Aunt Amore, I am fine, really, just took me on a tour of the hospital and I was so fascinated by everything that the tour lasted longer than it felt. When I checked my phone for the time the clock showed it to be midnight. So allowed me to spend the night in the hospital and brought me back this morning. Angel lied.

"Sorry if I worried you." Angel apologized.

Uncle Max walked to Dr Chet and told him, "Thank you Dr. Chet for bringing back our Angel." Uncle Max told Ratchets holoform.

"My pleasure ,Mr. Wing " Dr. Chet repiled.

The two medics shook hands.

"See you next weekend then Angel ?" Dr. Chet asked.

"See you then." Angel replied waving goodbye.

Dr. Chet walked to his alt mode, drove off circled around the neighborhood and drove back to his parking spot among the Wings' driveway.

/

When the weekend rolled around Angel was ready to volunteer at the hospital. "I am off to volunteer ." Angel told her aunt.

"Did you pack everything in case you need it ?" her aunt asked.

"It is all in here." Angel replied, patting her duffel bag. Inside the duffel bag its contents were: a sleeping bag , pillow , lunch ,dinner, as well as a change of clothes.

"All right then, have a good time. " Aunt Amore replied.

Dr. Chet just stepped out of his alt -mode and was coming to the door when he noticed Angel was already waiting on the front porch steps.

"I was just about to come get you." Dr. Chet told Angel as she walked to his altmode.

/

Once Ratchet and Angel arrived at the base they started getting everything gathered for the Synth-En project that Angel was going to work on. Ratchet showed her the ratios to test on the test engines.

"Ratchet , come in Ratchet." one of the monitors spoke via comm unit scaring Ratchet out of his concentration. Ratchet walked over and answered the comm. "Yes Optimus what is it? " Ratchet asked.

" During our recon mission we found a fellow autobot, he is in bad shape. We need your medical expertise old friend. " Optimus told the medic.

"Alright , I am on my way." Ratchet replied. He turned towards the Synth-En formula and his charge.

"Will you be able handle the Synth-En Formula Angel?" Ratchet asked his charge.

" Yes Ray,I will record all the results of each test I do , now go the team needs you. " Angel replied pointing to the ground bridge. "Be safe." angel mumbles quietly as she was getting ready to start the first test.

 **/**

Ratchet walked through the ground bridge and saw his team surrounding something or someone. When Ratchet got close enough he saw his twin brother with a huge gash of energon going from his helm to his cheek diagonally barely missing his optics. Ratchet knelt down and opened his medical kit.

" Hey Ratch," *cough,cough* Patchett said as he sat up with caution.

"Patch , what did you do this time?" , the CMO scolded his twin.

"Funny you should ask bro, I was following one of the many dark energon signals that l picked up and it lead me to the mothership . I fought off Megatronus and that is how I got this" he explained pointing to the gash that his twin was currently welding close.

"Patch, why must you be so rough? " Ratchet asked his brother.

"I am the fighter between the two of us. I understand the language of battle tactics while you understand the language of medicine." Patchett replied to his twin.

"There, the gash is all fixed. Although I must warn you it will leave a mark." CMO warned his brother.

"Last I heard from you ,you were working on something called 'Synthetic Energon or Synth-En ' right? " Patch wondered.

"Yeah , I am." Ratchet replied. Then his helm shot up "Syth-En! - Angel, we got to go now!" Ratchet yelled at his team gathering all his material as quick as the wind.

"Ratchet , do you have a femme back at base working on Syth-En ? "his brother asked.

"Yeah Patchy , she already cracked the Iacon database. I do not want the base to be engulfed in flames by the time we get there." Ratchet replied

"This is going to get interesting" Patchett said aloud as he walked with the team through the groundbridge.

/

Once Ratchet , his brother and Team Prime entered the base they all looked around and saw that the base was as they left it. That is when everyone noticed Angel writing something on notebook paper.

/

Authors note: Hope you all have enjoyed Decode and Synthen part 3.

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8- Decode and Synth-En part 4

**Authors note: Hi there! For those who have been reading my latest story More than a Medical Friendship, here is the fourth part of Decode and Synth-En.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **/**

"Hey Angel , how is the Syth-En Formula coming along?" Ratchet asked his charge as he walked to his medical station.

"I just finished actually. The tests took me twenty trials, but I finally got the formula to balance out, plus I added some flavoring to sweeten things up." Angel replied as she looked up to see two Ratchets.

She rubbed her eyes and looked again.

"Arcee?" Angel asked, "Is it just me or are there two Ratchets?"

"Haha, Angel, there is only one Ratchet. There is, however, his twin brother Patchett." Arcee explained pointing to the twins.

Angel studied Ratchet and Patchett so that she can tell the difference between the two. Ratchets coloring was orangey- red and white. His brothers' coloring, however, was brown and grey. They both had ocean blue optics.

"Nice to meet you, Patchett," Angel said as she walked up to her guardians' twin brother. Patchett knelt down to her level and offered his palm. Ratchet growled under his breath and sent a warning to Patchett via sibling bond: _Hurt her and I will hurt you, bro!_ Patchett received the threat but decided to ignore it. He wanted to get to know his twin's femme.

 **/**

Patchett decided to start things off by asking ,"So, Angel how did you meet my twin anyway?"

"Good question Patch, you do not mind if I call you Patch do you?" Angel asked hoping not to upset her guardian's twin. Patchett shook his head no. He did not mind at all.

"Anyway, I went to the nearby Emergency Medical Vehicle Dealership with my uncle. I test drove three different vehicles, the third ambulance steering wheel had an insignia of some sort. I just had a feeling that something was unique about the ambulance. I bought the ambulance, drove it home and then heard a voice coming from the ambulance, and here we are." Angel explained to Patchett.

"That actually makes sense," Patchett replied as Angel hopped in his alt-mode and the duo headed back to the base.

 **/Meanwhile on the Decepticon side/**

"Oh, Rosetta, where are you, little sister?" Knockout, the Decepticon medic whispered to himself holding a picture of a youngling with pink optics smiling to a younger version of himself. 

**/**

 **Authors note: To answer your question** **Estela prime from chapter six, Angel is from Cybertron. Angel's cybertronian name is Rosetta.**

 **I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please review, favorite, follow and do not be afraid to PM me if you have any questions, comments or concerns.**

 **yours truly,**

 **zombleangel**


	9. Chapter 9- Decepticon Siblings

**Authors Note: This is the eighth chapter of More than a Medical Friendship. I wanted to post the next chapter before my school starts back.**

 **Enjoy Decepticon Siblings!**

 **i/**

Knockout heard a knock from the med-bay doors interrupting his thought process. He hid the picture in a secret compartment in the Med- Bay.

"Coming." Knockout replied as he walked to the doors.

The deception medic opened the doors and there stood the Feared Megatron, leaders of the 'Cons.

"Ah, good, you are here Knockout, I need to debrief you on some interesting information that Soundwave just recently came across," Megatronus explained to the medic.

"Lead the way, my lord." the medic replied.

 **/**

The two 'cons walked to the bridge where Soundwave stood waiting for them. "Show our medic what you found Soundwave." Megatron ordered.

Soundwave nodded silently and started to play a recording of a young girl's voice talking to someone. When the recording ended Knockout could not believe it.

That voice belonged to his little sister.

"Now, I have reason to believe the voice that you just heard belongs to a femme human that has energon running through her veins. As I see it I believe she would be perfect to help you in the med bay-."

Knockout tuned out Megatron's plan and looked into his memory banks and looked upon a day where he and his little sister were playing.

 **/At the Autobot Base/**

Patchett and Angel drove in, Angel started to feel drowsy and decided to lie down for a little while. She walked to the couch and 'knocked out' cold.

As Angel fell asleep she dreamt and remembered that she heard a mech's voice calling her name.

"Rosetta Rosetta, I am coming to get you" Knockout warned his little sister as he chased her around.

"Got ya!" said a mech voice.

"Haha, Knock Knock, let me down, you win this round but I will get you next time. " Rosetta said looking up at the mech who captured her.

"Oh I don't know about that." her brother replied tickling his little sister.

End of dream.

 **/Back at the Nemesis /**

"-Knockout, are you listening? Knockout!" Megatron yelled in the Decepticon medic's right audio resepter which snapped out of his memory phase.

"Yes my lord. What is it?" Knockout asked his leader.

"Now as I was saying, I am sending you to go out on a mission to capture this girl, so we can turn her into a Deception and turn her against her friends and family, understood, Knockout?" Lord Megatron asked his most trusted medic.

"Understood my Lord." Knockout replied bowing in respect and turning to leave.

/

Knockout headed to his Med-Bay to retrieve some much-needed supplies. Then he transformed into his alt-mode of an Aston Martin and drove off following his energon tracker.

 **/Meanwhile at Autobot Base Omega 1/**

Angel heard her ringtone of 'Hey Brother' by Avicii go off waking her up and saw that her cousin Eve was contacting her as she answered her phone.

"Good timing Eve, my shift just ended. I am about to head out now." Angel listened to her cousin warning about the oncoming storm.

"Oh alright, on my way." Angel ended the call and closed her phone.

"Who was that who called you Angel?" Ratchet asked.

"That was my cousin Eve, she told me that Aunt Amore is worried sick and that I should get home before the storm hits," Angel explained to her guardian.

"By all means, let's hit the road." Ratchet said as he transformed into his charge's ambulance. Angel hopped in and the two medics headed homeward.

/

As Ratchet's holoform Ray was driving Angel saw a lightning bolt cross the sky,yelped in frear, and curled into a ball. Ray looked over to see Angel in a ball and asked, "Angel what is wrong?"

When Angel heard Rays' calm tone of voice she unraveled herself and told him, "If I tell you a secret, you promise to keep it?" Angel asked.

"Promise " Ray replied. "Pinkie promise?" she asked as she held out her pinkie. "Pinkie promise," Ray replied as he interlaced his pinkie with hers. As he did this, he felt a _jolt_ of emotion for her; he also felt his sparkbeat increase.

"Alright, here goes, I am afraid of thunderstorms, have been my whole life. No matter how many times I try to get over my fear, I can't, I just can't." Angel explained placing her head in between her knees.

"Hey, it is okay." Ray placed his hand in Angels back and caressed it to calm her down. "With-in time the fear will be no more. Only time will tell, you will see." Ray said in a calm voice as he pulled into the Wings' driveway. When Angel looked out the window she saw that they had arrived at home. Angel looked at Ray and replied, "Thank you, Ray, that helped." Angel hopped out went into her home. Ratchet let his holoform dissipate and went into recharge.

 **/**

When Angel got into her room she closed her door and pulled a box from underneath her bed. When she opened this box and looked through the box's contents. Inside were a few sentimental items. A ring that has an emblem on it, a picture of her parents and another picture of just her and her brother. She took the ring out of the box and put it on.

Angel walked to her mirror and saw her _Cybertronian_ reflection. She also noticed that her ring and her chest shared the same emblem.

The Decepticon emblem.

 _ **/Meanwhile with Knockout/**_

The energon tracker went off after hours of _absolutely nothing._ The medic speed in the direction of the signal hoping to reunite with his sister sooner than later.

 **/ Back with Angel/**

When Angel had to get ready for bed she shifted down to her human form once again and changed into cozy winter onesie with snowflakes. She climbed into bed and quickly fell asleep hoping that one of these days she will reunite with her big brother Knockout.

 **/**

 **Authors Note: I hope you all have enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Even though I use both terms of** **emblem and insignia,** **here is the difference between emblem and insignia:**

 **An emblem** **is a representative symbol, such as a trademark or logo while** **insignia** **is a patch or other object that indicates a person's official or military rank, or membership in a group or organization.** **/emblem/insignia**

 **-zombleangel signing off.**


	10. Chapter 10-Captured

**Authors note: For those who have been reading this story here is the next chapter in Angels adventure. Captured**

 **A few months have passed since the last chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **/**

A morning came when Angel was walking in the forest of her backyard enjoying the warm summer breeze of July. Then Angel headed to her favorite spot, an abandoned house she had her eye on for months. As she was about to set foot on the abandoned property, she heard a rather loud engine heading her way and noticed the vehicle to be an Aston Martin. Angel had no time to react as the sports car transformed and grabbed her from behind. She had mere seconds to scream for Ratchet before she was asleep in the back passenger seat. Ratchet heard her yell and communicated with the base.

"Ratchet to the base, Angel has been taken. I repeat Angel has been taken." Ratchet told his team.

" Go follow her, we will meet up with you," Optimus replied via comm unit. With all the determination Ratchet had, he raced after the 'con that kidnaped _**his**_ Angel.

 **/ With Knockout/**

Angel woke in the captor's back seat. She looked around and noticed the interior. Angel said one word, "Knockout."

KnockOut heard his sister call him, he then activated his alt modes auto-pilot, his holoform , and sat next to her.

"Knockout?" Angel asked again reaching to him. Ko leaned into her touch.

"Hey Rosetta," he said looking into her eyes.

Angel gasped, she has not heard her real name in eons. She broke down weeping in her long-lost brother's arms.

"Shhh, Rosie I am here now." Knockout told his little sister rubbing her tears away.

"I thought I lost you Knock Knock." Angel wept in her brother's shirt.

Knockout smiled at the memory when his sister gave him that nickname.

"We are heading to the Nemesis, I have a plan. Do you want to hear it?" KO explains and asks as he looks down at his distraught sister. Angel wipes her eyes and replies, "Oh a plan, do tell."Rosetta replied as she leaned in close to hear her brother's plan…

/ **To Be Continued (Not)** /

Knockout started to explain his plan, "Once we arrive on board the Nemesis I want you to struggle against my grasp. I am going to 'drag' you to my Med -Bay and let you rest. Then when Megatron comes in to see how you are doing, he wants to see you get injected with Dark Energon." Knockout continued to explain.

Angel understood where her brother's plan was headed and filled in.

"Even Though Dark Energon does not affect me you want me to act as the substance does. Therefore my guess is that Megatron wants you to 'throw' me into the 'dungeon' and when I am in a cell you would like me to put my ring on and transform into my Cybertronian Decepticon self right?"Rosetta asked her big brother.

"You read my mind," Ko replies as he scruffles his sister's hair.

 **/To be continued/**

 **Author's note: Hope you all have enjoyed Captured. please review, follow and favorite.**

 **-Zombleangel out**


	11. Chapter 11- Transformation

**Author's note: I am alive! Sorry, I have not been updating lately, I have been getting ready for midterms. Here is the next chapter in More than a Medical Friendship.**

 **Anyhow Enjoy Transformation.**

 **/**

So the plan is in motion.

/

Knockout is returning to the Nemesis with a captive.

"Let me go, you big dummy!" , the captive yelled as she struggled against her captors iron grip.

"Will you zip it, Lord Megatron will not be pleased with a squeamish test subject. " the malicious doctor explained.

'I am a test subject, oh no! Ratchet help! 'Angel thought to herself with a shocked yet horrified expression as she was locked into place.

"Lord Megatron, I have captured the girl.", the faithful 'con said to his master.

"Noted Knockout, let her rest, we will do the experiment tomorrow." Megatron replied as he sat on his throne.

Knockout bowed and returned to his med bay to check on his sister.

/

 _The Next Day_

"Alright, everything is ready for the experiment, the question is are you ready sis?"

Knockout asked his baby sister as he double checked the tool.

"What, to fool the mighty Megatronus into thinking that dark energon effects me? Oh yeah!" Rosie replied chuckling.

/

The warlord knocked on the medbay door.

/

"Come in" KO said as he went over to the berth where the test subject lies.

"Is the experiment ready Knockout ?" Megatron asked his medic.

"Yes my lord, everything is prepared so we can start the experiment." Knockout replied as he was getting the syringe filled with dark energon.

"Excellent, let's begin shall we?" Megatron asked as he was heading to a safe distance away as the experiment began.

The dark lord chuckled softly to himself as he watched the dark energon go from the syringe into the subject. Her 'screams' of pain could be heard around the Nemesis and beyond.

/

"Yes my lord, everything is prepared so we can start the experiment." Knockout replied as he was getting the syringe filled with dark energon.

"Excellent, let's begin shall we?" Megatron asked as he was heading to a safe distance away as the experiment began.

/

The dark lord chuckled softly to himself as he watched the dark energon go from the syringe into the subject. Her 'screams' of pain could be heard around the Nemesis and beyond.

/With Ratchet/

When Angel screamed that is when Ratchet picked up his charge's signal and put the metal to the pedal to save her from the 'cons claws.

/ With the 'cons/

When the Dark energon had fully submerged into the subject's skin knockout pulled out the syringe and warned Megatron, "I have checked and double checked my math; the full results will take forty-eight hours to be conclusive."

The dark lord understood what he was being told, "Until then, bring her to the dungeon." Megatron replied satisfied with the experiment.

As Megatron was about to leave he called over his shoulder "Oh , and Knockout , guard her she might try to escape. "

/

 **Author's note: I know I do not usually post on weekdays , but I may not have a chance to for some time, so I wanted to catch every one up on the story.**

 **Hope y'all enjoyed!**

 **-zombleangel out.**

 **Peace!**


	12. Chapter 12- Hey Brother

Hey Everyone! Super sorry this chapter is late, college is keeping me on my toes. This chapter goes out to all siblings.

I DO NOT OWN "Hey Brother" Avicii owns the rights to the song "Hey Brother".

Hope you all enjoy the latest chapter of A Medical Friendship.

A shout out to Mia prime without their review I never would have noticed that this chapter needed to get reposted. Thank you Mia prime!

without further ado: Hey Brother!

 **/**

After Megatron had left the med-bay Knockout unlocked the shackles and picked his sister up bridal style.

When Rosetta felt her body shift she opened her optics to find that her brother was carrying her.

"Hey, Knockout" Rosetta said as she looked up to her brother.

"Hey Rosie, how do you feel?" Knockout asked his little sister.

"I feel fine." she replied. "Do you think Megatronus fell for the Dark Energon trick?" she asked.

"I don't think, I know he fell for the Dark Energon trick." KO replied as he placed his baby sister down in one of the cells.

"Now get some rest ya pipsqueak." KO told his sister as he was heading out to guard the door.

"Alright" she replied, yawning promptly before falling fast asleep.

 **/**

/Next morning/ w/ Ratchet/

Ratchet had been driving all night following Angel's signal. He arrived at the coordinates where his charge's signal was emanating from the grounded Nemesis ( the engines were damaged thanks to Bulk)

Ratchet touched his comlink as he said: "Ratchet to Base, I repeat Ratchet to Base. I have located Angel's signal coming from the nemesis, those Decepti-creeps have Angel. I am going in."

"Not without backup you won't." Optimus said sternly as he sent Bulk and Arcee went via ground bridge to meet up with the team's medic. The team agreed on the plan of sneak in, rescue Angel, and sneak out.

 **/**

/W/ Knockout and Rosetta/

"Hey Rosie, do you remember our sparkling hood song?" Knockout asked his baby sis.

" Sure do, do you?" Rosetta asked back.

Knock out nodded his helm yes.

"Do you want to start the song?" he asked.

Rosetta nodded her helm yes.

/

R- "Hey brother, there is a road to re-discover"

KO- "Hey sister, know the water's sweet but blood is thicker"

KO+ R" Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you there's nothing in this world I wouldn't do"

R-" Hey, brother, do you still believe in one another?"

KO- " Hey, sister, do you still believe in love, I wonder?"

R+ KO " Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you there's nothing in this world I wouldn't do"

K-" What if I'm far from home?"

R- " Oh, brother, I will hear you call"

R- " What if I lose it all?"

KO- " Oh sister, I will help you out!"

KO+R" Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you there is nothing in this world I wouldn't do"

R- " Hey, brother, there's an endless road to re-discover"

KO- "Hey, sister, do you still believe in love I wonder?"

KO+R- "Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you there's nothing in this world I wouldn't do"

K- " What if I'm far from home?"

R- "Oh, brother, will hear you call"

R- " What if I lose it all?"

K- "oh, sister, I will help you out!"

K+R- "Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you there's nothing in this world I wouldn't do."

 **/**

Knockout chuckled lightly and said " Good times, Rose. "

"Indeed they were bro." Rosetta replied.

 **/**

 _To Be Continued..._

 _Muahahahahahaha, I am so evil!_

 _Hope you all enjoyed the latest chapter!_

 _Please review and PM me if you have any questions._

 _Happy Easter Everyone!_

 _zombleangel out. Peace!_


	13. Chapter 13- Pink Optics

**Author's Note: Hey everyone, happy Saturday. I know that all of you have been waiting for the next chapter of**

 **More than a Medical Friendship. well wait no more, cause here is the next chapter.**

 **Enjoy Pink Optics!**

/

After the siblings sang their song they heard a noise from down the hall.

"Must be Megatron coming to check on you, quick put your ring on and hide in the shadows," KO warned his sister before going to the hallway to check with Megatron.

"My Lord, are you here to check on the completed transformation of the subject?" KO asked as he led his master to the captive's cell.

"Yes I am, how is she by the way?" Megatron asked.

"Why don't you see for yourself." KO replied as he opened the cell door.

"Hello, anyone here?" Megatron asked into the shadows of the cell.

No reply came but he did see a pair of pink optics look back at him.

 **/**

"Rosetta,come on out." Knockout said to the pink optics.

A figure came into the light, it was Rosetta, she had the rarest optic color a femme would have; pink optics. she also had a strawberry pink color on her armor with silver streaks outlining the Decepticon insignia. When Megatron looked at her he was impressed the Dark Energon worked so well.

"How do you feel Rosetta?" he asked as he got close to her looking down at her beautiful face plate.

"Strange, different, yet powerful." Rosetta replied looking up at Megatron.

"Great to hear, we can start your training." Megatron said as he walked away.

"Hmm, let me think about that...NO!" Rosetta yelled angrily looking at Megatronus.

"What do you mean No?" The dark lord asked as he got dangerously close to her.

"I mean I won't train, you were the one that caused _this_ " she yelled furiously as she gestured to herself.

 **/With the Autobots/**

Ratchet and his team were searching the Nemesis for Angel when they heard a commotion and followed the sound which led them to the dungeon where they saw Knockout, Megatron, and an unknown femme.

When Ratchet and Rosetta locked optics Rosetta called out Ratchet's name. "Ratchet!"

"Angel is that you?" Ratchet asked as he got close to her; before Ratchet had a chance to get to Angel Megatron wrapped a powerful arm around and lifted her out of his opponent's reach.

"Tatata," Megatron said tauntingly, "She is mine." the Deception leader told the medic.

Rosetta had enough!

"I. Belong. To. No one," Rosetta growled as she punched Megatron's jawbone. The Decepticon reacted to the unexpected punch by releasing Rosetta, throwing her across the room towards the Autobots. Ratchet instantly reacted by catching her in midair in bridal style.

/

"Ratchet?" Rosetta asked weakly. "I am here Angel, I'm here", but Rosetta didn't hear him because as she was being thrown with such force she was knocked out in the process and went limp in his arms.

"We need to get out of here A.S.A.P.!" Ratchet told his team as he was holding Angel to his chest.

"Wait, I want to come with you and explain about Rosetta; please, she needs me I am all she has left," Knockout asked the Autobot medic as he crossed the room. Ratchet thought for a minute and agreed with the Decepticon medic.

A ground bridge opened up to receive the Autobot team and the Decepticon medic walked through to Ratchet's med-bay.

 _To Be Continued..._

/

 **Author's note: Hope y'all enjoyed Pink Optics.**

 **If anyone has any questions do not be afraid to PM me.**

 **Please follow, favorite and be Awesome!**

 **zombleangel out!**


	14. Chapter 14- Rosetta's Past: Part 1

**Author note: Hi everyone! Here is the new chapter of More than a Medical Friendship Sorry this chapter took a while to write. I know I usually post on Fridays but I decided to post early this week, Enjoy!**

* * *

When both medics and the team returned to the Autobot base Ratchet placed Angel/Rosetta down with utmost care.

Bulk and Arcee went to enjoy the day with their charges.

"Now that Angel is safe, can you explain to me why you call her Rosetta when her name is clearly Angel?" Ratchet asked Knockout. Knockout sat down and looked at his sister's sleeping form and started to explain.

"Let me explain from the beginning. Rosetta was born dead for seven minutes. The doctors weren't sure if she was going to survive, if she would; could she walk, talk, eat, could she do anything without help, etc. By the grace of the AllSpark, she started to respond to outside stimuli. When she opened her optics, the doctors noticed that her optic color was not blue but pink instead.

"The doctors agreed that she had been born with the Cupid Curse. When one of the doctors brought her into the room and handed my baby sister to our carrier, he explained that the newborn sparkling was born with a curse, the Cupid Curse that made any mech who looked in her optics fall instantly in love with her. So you can imagine how many mechs have tried to court with her. Anyway, when our carrier was able to hold her baby girl for the first time she also noticed that her newborn daughter had pick optics and pink armory. The color reminded our carrier of a rose so, therefore, named her Rosetta."

Knockout continued

"A few years later we went to a Gladiator fight and watched a gladiator by the name Megatronous win the fight effortlessly. Afterward, we got to meet Megatronous in person."

Knockout took a few minutes to figure out what to say next. "Let's just say, Megatronus was instantly smitten with Rosie when he met her. He had been trying to court her ever since."

* * *

"Megatronous almost got her pregnant once, the keyword here ALMOST, Knockout shivered at the memory. Rosie came into my med bay one day looking worried, I asked her what was wrong and she told me that she thought she was pregnant. When I heard that, I was shocked. So I went to have a " _little chat_ " with Megatron and told him never to touch my baby sister _ever again."_

"I sent Rosie here, to Earth and told her that I will reunite with her when the time is right. I gave her our carrier's ring that I modified so she could transform between her human and cybertronian form. When she puts the ring on she turns cybertronian, but, when she takes the ring off she turns human again. I also gave her a family photo and a photo of just the two of us."

Knockout was trying to figure out how to end his explanation of his baby sisters history.

"As for Rosetta's human name I will let her explain that and anything I may have forgotten to mention."

* * *

Ratchet took quite a while to soak all of the information he just heard. He was astounded to understand Angel's past.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

 **Author Note: That's all for now folks. Hope y'all enjoyed the latest chapter of More than a Medical Friendship.**

 **Please follow, favorite, and review.**

 **If anyone has any questions or comments about this chapter do not be afraid to PM me alright?**

 **See y'all in the next chapter.**

 **Peace out!**

 **\- zombleangel**


	15. Chapter 15- Rosetta Explains

**Author note: Sorry writing this chapter took longer than I hoped. Y'all enjoy the next chapter of More than a Medical Friendship.**

 **/**

Rosetta awoke startled by a nightmare screaming "Nooooo!". Knockout and Ratchet rushed to her side as soon as they heard her scream.

"Rosie, calm down and breathe. Remember, in through the nose out through the mouth, therefore, equalizing the oxygen levels in the body. That's it." Knockout said reassuringly as he was rubbing his sister's back as she was doing the breathing exercise. "We are here for you Angel," Ratchet said as he walked towards his crush.

Rosetta looked from her brother to her crush and back to her brother. "Have you told him about my past bro?" Rosetta asked her big brother. "Yes, I have, although, you will you have to explain about your human alias name along with a couple of other things I may have left out." Knockout chuckled softly in embarrassment. "That is okay bro, I will tell him" Rosetta replies as she is reaching out for her brother's servo giving a reassuring pat.

/

"Angel, I did find something interesting when I scanned you for any injury that you may have sustained when you received the Dark Energon transfusion". Angel cut him off.

"What did you find out Ratchet." Ratchet continued his thought, "I found a scar on the frontal lobe of your processor. Care to explain."

"Sure, I have no doubt that Knockout already explained about my birth". Ratchet nodded yes. "Well, he forgot to mention that I had asphyxia, which is when the processor doesn't receive oxygen at birth. By the great Primes, the neuro-fibers sealed themselves up after seven minutes. I have had the scar ever since. Does that make sense to you Ratchet? "

"Yes, Rosetta your explanation makes perfect sense, thank you for explaining about your scar. But what about your human name Angel? " Ratchet asked.

"Ah well, that is quite a story, when Knockout dropped me off at the Wings Residence he gave me a note that explained what he explained to you. He asked me to give the note to my "aunt and uncle", when they opened the door they saw me and the note I held, I gave it to them and they read it, at the end of the note Knockout wrote that "she has been through a lot, she is quite an angel. My name is Kai and I am her big brother, I will be back, please take care of her". When they re-read the note for a second time they caught the word angel. They got the idea to give the name Angel, henceforth that became my alias name since then."

"The name makes your explanation understandable" Ratchet replied.

"Oh, before I forget I need to explain about the dark energon transfusion," Rosie spoke up before she forgot.

"Yes, I have been wondering about that myself" Ratchet replied with a curious look in his optics.

Rosetta took a deep breath to calm her racing spark before she started to explain.

"Where to begin, ah, yes. When I was little I had an allergy testing on dark energon when it was introduced to my system, interestingly enough it had no effect on me whatsoever. Turns out I am immune to the effects of Dark Energon. So the Dark energon transfusion was really just a prank that Knockout planned to trick the "Mighty Megatronus " Rosetta said with air quotes, which he totally fell for because he is so gullible". Rosetta said ending her explanation.

"Well, that answers a lot of questions " Ratchet replied making sense of everything he just heard.

To Be Continued...

 **/**

 **Author note: Hope everyone enjoyed the newest chapter of More than a Medical Friendship.**

 **Please review, follow and favorite**

 **if anyone has a question or comment about a part of the chapter they do not understand do not be afraid to PM me.**

 **Have a wonderful weekend!**


	16. Chapter 16- Telling the Truth

**Hi everyone,**

 **I know it has been a while since I posted a chapter for the story, More than a Medical Friendship.**

 **To make it up here is the next chapter in the story.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **/**

KnockOut returned a few minutes after Rose and Ratchet had their discussion.

"Rosetta, during my drive I passed by your Aunt and Uncle's place, they asked me where you might be so I told them that you stayed at the hospital to help out." Knockout explained.

"Oh my, I completely forgot! I need to head home and see them. You coming Ratchet?``Angel asked her guardian and crush as she was about to head out with her brother.

Ratchet thought about the offer and agreed, "Yeah sure, why not?"

"Alright, let's go!" Angel exclaimed excitedly as she hopped into Ratchet's alt-mode, her ambulance and headed out down the road.

 **/**

A couple of hours later, to break the silence, Knockout asked his sister a question. "So Rosetta, I think it's time to tell your family the truth about who you are, what do you think?"

"I think it is a great idea bro. It is time to tell them the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth. " Rosetta agreed.

 **/**

 _At the Wing's residence_

"Oh, look she is here!" Mrs. Wing exclaimed as she headed out the door and onto the driveway. She was met with a cherry red car and her niece's ambulance. Angel stepped down from the ambulance and embraced her aunt. "Sorry I have worried you, auntie, my shift was crazy!"

"That's alright sweetie." Aunt Amore replied as she looked down at her niece.

"Auntie, I would like you to meet Dr. Chet, and my brother Kai." Angel said, pointing to each visitor's holoform.

"I remember meeting Dr. Chet when he brought you back from the hospital the first time, and I met your brother earlier today when he told me that he was going to pick you up and bring you home." Aunt Amore explained.

"Oh, you have? Well, that's interesting. "Angel replied.

"I came here to tell and show you something Auntie, but first we need to find uncle Max. I want both of you to see the true me if that is alright with both of you." Angel responded looking at her aunt's worried expression etched on her face.

"Yes dear, that is quite alright, let me go fetch your uncle and then you can explain and show us the real you, I will be back in a jiffy." Aunt Amore told her niece as she turned on her heel to go and retrieve her husband for the show and tell from her niece.

 **/**

"Are you ready for this?" Knockout asked his sister.

" Yes I am, there is no turning back now." Rosetta responded as she saw her aunt and uncle come towards her and the others.

"Now, what was it that you wanted to tell or show us, sweetie?" Aunt Amore asked her niece.

Angel took a deep breath and released it slowly as to steady herself. "Okay, here I go" Angel whispered to herself as she looked at the two people who raised her as one of their own.

"Aunt Amore, Uncle Max, I am not from earth. I am a cybernetic organism from the planet Cybertron. My real name is Rosetta." Angel explained.

"That explanation does not make sense. We raised you, therefore you _are_ from earth, although it sounds to me like you have one amazing imagination, Angel. "

"I agree with your uncle Angel, your story seems like a tall tale to me." Aunt Amore agreed.

"You do not believe me, fine! I will have to show you then!" Angel responded angrily as she stormed off.

Kai walked over to his sister's caretakers and told them, "Let her cool off Mr. and Mrs. Wing, but she is telling the truth. Your niece who is my sister, myself, and many others are Cybertronians from the planet Cybertron, which is in another galaxy light-years away. What is that saying that humans have? 'I have to see it to believe it.' Trust me once you see us in our true forms, you will believe her."

 **/**

After an hour has passed Angel came back with a calm demeanor ready to reveal her true self.

 **/**

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Hope y'all enjoyed it.**

 **Please review, follow, favorite and tell me how you like the story so far.**

 **zombleangel out, peace.**


	17. Chapter 17- Showing the Truth

**Hello, everyone. Here is the next chapter of More than a Medical Friendship Showing the Truth.**

 **Enjoy!**

"Now that I have calmed down I am ready to reveal my true form to both of you, but first, I would like it if we could go somewhere private. Somewhere no one will freak out." Angel told her family. Ratchet then came up with an idea. "Angel, what about the abandoned hospital, you know the place that I revealed my true form to you?" Ratchet suggested.

"You know what," Angel said, tapping her chin. "That is a perfect place, come on let's go!"

Angel got into Ratchet's alt-mode, Aunt Amore and Uncle Max got into Knockout's alt mode. Both the vehicles soon set off for the destination.

A few minutes later they arrived at the hospital parking lot. Angel, her aunt, and uncle each got out of their respectable cars. Angel told her aunt and uncle to stand a safe distance away, at the curb of the building. They agreed.

Angel then turned and walked to her brother and crush and asked them a question.

"How do you think we should do this? Should I transform first then Knockout, finally Ratchet, or KnockOut, Ratchet then me, or Ratchet, Knockout then me?"

"I think if I transform first followed by Ratchet then you Rosie, then your aunt and uncle will have to believe you, sis." Knockout suggested.

"What do you think, Ratchet?" Rosetta asked her crush.

" I think it will work " Ratchet replied to his crush.

" I believe that actually might work bro. Rosetta replied, agreeing to the order of transformations.

"Aunty, uncle are you both ready?"Rosetta asked her family.

"Yes, we are ready sweetie, show us whenever you're ready." Aunt Amore replied.

Knockout's holoform heads back to his alt mode. Ratchet's holoform heads back to his alt mode. As for Rosetta she pulls out her ring from her pocket and puts it on. "On the count of three alright, one two three." Rosetta tells Ratchet and Knockout.

Knockout takes the lead to transform first, then he nods to Ratchet who transforms after him. Then they both nod to Rosetta. She closes her eyes letting the glow from her spark envelop her. When she opened her eyes again she and the others in their bipedal modes.

Then Rosetta, Knockout, and Ratchet walked over to the curb and kneeled down to her aunt and uncle. Aunt Amore and Uncle Max are astounded to see what their niece's true form looks like. They look at Ratchet's and Knockout's form then they look at their niece's true form. Causing them to believe in what they are seeing. Rosetta then asks, "Now do you believe me?"

"Yes sweetie, now we believe you. We are so proud of you, and the young woman you have become." Aunt Amore tells her niece. Rosetta steps back far enough to take off her ring and transform back into her holoform. With tears in her eyes, she runs to her aunt and uncle to give them a big hug.

Ratchet and Knockout decided to enjoy and join the sweet moment once they transform back to their alt modes and exit as their holoforms, soon joining the family hug.

 **There ya have it, chapter 17 of More than a Medical Friendship, Showing the Truth.**

 **I hope yall enjoyed reading it.**

 **Please review, follow and favorite.**

 **zombleangel out.**


End file.
